


Young, Dumb and Maybe in Love?

by itsnotaboutlove



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drunk Sex, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, One Night Stands, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one night stand that changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hannah Sparrow sped through the lobby, her jacket wrapped tightly around her body. Keeping her head down, she quickly made her way down the hall to her office, unlocking the door with trembling hands. It was shortly after eleven and her morning had gone to shit; the torrential downpour and lack of coffee didn’t help matters.

“Fuck,” she muttered, stripping off her drenched coat. “Fucking fuck!” 

Tossing the garment against the window still, Hannah quickly yanked a dry set of scrubs and quickly went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later, she snatched up her cellphone and pager, before making her way back out into the hallway. 

“Ahh, Sparrow! Don’t you look lovely today.”

“Shut it, Sulu,” she snapped, taking the charts from the nurse. “I am not in the mood.”

Hikaru chuckled, “Bad night?” he asked, as she skimmed through the list of patients she had for the day. 

“I’ve had better,” she shot back. “Don’t you have some blood to draw?”

“I’m waiting for results, Miss Bitchy Pants,” he rolled his eyes. “Just a heads up, though you don’t deserve it… Boyce is being a hardass today. Something about us being unprofessional…”

Hannah frowned, “What? Why?” she asked. “Thank you, Janice.”

The nurse smiled, “You’re welcome, Doctor Sparrow. You’re eleven-thirty is already here and waiting.”

“I’ll send Sulu here to collect him,” she smiled at the man. “Walk with me.”

Hikaru sighed and followed her, “So, Boyce found out about Scotty sleeping off his hangover in Nyota’s office. Flipped shit and threatened to fire him, the whole nine yards.”

Hannah’s eyes went wide, “Jesus!” she shook her head. “Did he fire him?” 

“Nope,” Hikaru shook his head. “Nyota saved his ass, but now she’s not talking to him. I guess it’s safe to say that they are done.”

“Aw, I liked them together,” Hannah, pouted. “Well, I’m sure she’ll be bursting into my office later to talk about it.”

Hikaru snorted, “Have fun with that,” he shook his head. “Still want me to get your patient ready?” 

“Just ask him the basics and make sure your write it all down this time,” she said, thrusting the chart at him. “I have to win our bet and you know I don’t like losing.”

“You shouldn’t be betting with your patients,” Hikaru shook his head. “See you in fifteen.”

……………….

Doctor Leonard McCoy read the scans again, cursing to himself. After pulling a twelve-hour shift the night before, the surgeon was forced to stay even longer, after M’Benga caught a nasty stomach bug from his six year old. 

“He’s gonna lose the leg,” he shook his head. “The damage is just too severe for any chance of re-attachment.”

Christine nodded, “Should I page Barnett?” she asked. “Or do you want to do it?” 

Leonard shook his head, “Call Barnett,” he ordered. “I’m good, but I’m not that damn good.” 

“I’ll call him down so you can debrief him and I’ll book an OR,” she said, moving to the phone. “Anything else?” 

“Just make sure he’s stable,” Leonard ordered, moving towards the door. “If his BP starts to drop or if he starts crashing, you page me. I’m going to grab a coffee before I see the next idiot that decides to fuck around with their goddamn power tools.”

Making his way out of the exam room, Leonard nodded to the nurses and doctors that he passed. Exhausted and grumpy, the sight of the couch in the break room, made him want to curl up and sleep. Pouring a cup of somewhat fresh coffee, Leonard leaned against the counter and took a slow slip, savoring the moment of peace. 

“Oh,” a woman’s voice startled him. “Am I interrupting something?” 

Opening his eyes, Leonard was greeted by his best-friends face. 

“Yes, you are,” he scowled, making her laugh. “I thought you had a patient, Hannah?” 

Hannah made her way across the room and picked up the pot of coffee, taking a whiff. Making a face of disgust, she set the pot down and went to the fridge. 

“I saw him already,’ she said, pulling out a bottle of water. “Had to send him down to cardiology though.”

Leonard’s eyes went wide, “Jesus! What did you do? Give him a heart attack?” he exclaimed. 

“He skipped his routine check-up! How was I supposed to move him up to the next level of PT, if he didn’t go to his monthly check up?” she shook her head. “That man is going to be the death of me, I swear to god!”

“At least he listens to you after you bat your eyelashes at him,” he snorted. “Mine just flee and never return.”

Hannah shrugged, “That’s because you have the shittiest bedside manner,” she shot, taking a sip of her water. “My patients love me because while I’m a hard-ass, I still manage to be a sweet, bubbly young woman.”

Leonard snorted, “Get the fuck out with that bubbly shit,” he shook his head. “Anyways, I thankfully have to bail on tonight’s bar hopping,” he said.

“That’s okay,” she shrugged. “I’m not going now either.”

“Liver’s finally turning on you, huh?” he smirked, as she quickly sipped down the water. “You Yanks are so weak when it comes to your liquor.”

Hannah quickly chuckled the bottle into the recycle bin and started towards the door, “I don’t feel like cleaning up after Sulu and our Scotsman,” she yelled over her shoulder. “And the weather is going to be like this for the next three days.”

“Don’t I know it,” Leonard scowled, throwing out the Styrofoam cup. “Barnett is probably waiting for me with Chapel. Have fun with your boyfriend, Hannah Banana.”

Hannah scoffed, “He’s not my boyfriend!” she pulled the door open. “Enjoy your afternoon with Miss Chapel. Her floatation devices are looking fabulous today!”

……………..

Shortly after rescheduling her patient for the next afternoon, Hannah quickly made her way up to the fourth floor of Enterprise General, and down to Doctor Nyota Uhura’s office. 

Two taps on the door and the brisk “Come in!”, Hannah found herself sitting in front of Nyota’s desk. 

“Hello Hannah,” she nodded, as she scribbled a few notes onto a chart. “What can I do for you?” 

While they weren’t exactly close friends, the two women had been acquainted with one another outside of work; they had the same group of friends that enjoyed downing copious amounts of booze after twelve-hour shifts.

“I need help,” Hannah said, as her eyes scanned the pristine office. “And you’re the person I need it from.”

Nyota sighed, “Look,” she said, setting the pen down. “I’m not sure what Scotty said to you, but I am n-“

“This isn’t about, Scotty,” Hannah interrupted her. “You two are cute together, but this visit isn’t about that.” 

The woman nodded, “What can I do for you then?” she asked, folding her hands on top of her files. 

Hannah sighed, “I think I’m pregnant and I need you to do what you do,” she nodded, pulling out a white stick from her pocket and waved it in the air. “To see if my dollar store pregnancy test is right.”


	2. Chapter 2

“If you would just relax, I could determine if you’re actually pregnant or not,” Nyota said crisply. “Jesus, you’re acting like you’ve never had anything shoved up your vagina before.

Hannah shifted on the table, “I really don’t like you down there, poking around my lady bits,” she shot back, her teeth clenched. 

The paper crinkled on her lap as she shifted her feet in the stirrups, “Does it have to be so goddamn cold!” she snapped, as Nyota moved the probe to get a clear image of her uterus. 

“Well?” Hannah asked after a few minutes of silence. “Am I knocked up or what?” 

“You are,” Nyota nodded, her eyes glued to the screen. “You definitely are.”

Gasping, Hannah sat up and looked at the screen with wide eyes, taking in the black mass that was her uterus and other reproductive organs. Then, nestled in the middle of all that, was a small spec of cells and whatnot. 

Nyota pointed to the screen with a free hand, “This is the gestational sac, attached to your uterus,” she pointed to the blob. “There’s your baby inside that, growing rapidly as we speak.”

“H-how far along?” Hannah asked, even though she knew the answer. 

“Based on what you’ve told me,” Nyota calculated in her head. “You’re just about seven weeks pregnant.” 

Hannah remained silent as Nyota set the computer to print out the images, before removing the probe carefully. Cleaning up, Nyota puttered around the table while Hannah laid there quietly; her legs splayed wide and her fit in the stirrups. 

“Cleanup and get dressed, “Nyota said, setting down a box of wipes. “Then we’ll talk about the next step.”

……………….

 

“I can’t believe you suckered me into skipping karaoke night,” HIkaru whined, as he followed Hannah through her apartment.

“Oh please,” Hannah scoffed, pushing her bedroom door open with her sock-clad foot. “You’ll survive.” 

After learning that there was in fact a bun in her oven, Hannah replayed the conversation that followed with Nyota. From how the fetus looked in her scans to her options.

“You still have time if you plan on terminating the pregnancy,” Nyota said easily, as if the topic wasn’t scandalous at all. “You also have the option of placing the baby up for adoption. We work with plenty of organizations and I’ll be glad to give you some recommendations.” 

“So what was so important,” Hikaru sighed, as he flopped down on her bed. “That you needed me to skip a night of fuckery for?” 

Hannah laid out on the other side of the bed, crossing her ankles and folding her hands ontop of her still flat belly. 

Won’t be flat for long. 

“I have to tell you something that’s really important,” she said, staring up at the ceiling. “And before I tell you, you need to swear that you won’t tell anyone else.”

Hikaru sighed, “I thought McCoy was your best friend?” he asked. “You two are always joined at the hip. It’s sickening.”

It was true; Leonard was Hannah’s best friend. And vice versa, ever since they met on the first day of their medical school careers at John Hopkins. After four and a half years cramming for finals and practical’s, they interned at different hospitals on opposite sides of the country; Los Angles for her and Georgia for him. When they took their boards and applied for postings all over, they’d made a promise that whatever they got, they’d go together. 

When Philip Boyce, Chief of Surgery at Enterprise General, called them both up with job offers, it only took them five seconds to say yes. It was New York City and working under Philip Boyce was an honor; an honor you just don’t say no to. So, they packed up their lives and moved to Manhattan; Leonard took the recently vacated trauma surgeon while Hannah took her position in orthopedics as both a surgeon and physical therapist. Five years later, they were two of the best at Enterprise General, with recommendations coming in from all over the city to all over the country. 

“But you’re my second best friend,” Hannah said, patting Hikaru’s arm. “I would say you’re my sassy gay friend, but you’re bi-sexual so I don’t know if that would work.”

Hikaru snorted, “Okay god,” he huffed. “Just tell me, because I can’t stand the suspense!” 

“I’m pregnant.”

The stunned silence was enough for Hannah to look over at him, “Karu?” 

“You’re what?” he asked slowly, turning his head to look at her. 

“Pregnant,” she repeated. “You know! A bun in the oven? Knocked up? Inseminated?” 

Hikaru rolled his eyes, “I know what pregnant means!” he nearly shouted. “How.. how did this happen?”

Hannah sighed, “Well, when a man and a women are in the mood.. “ she started, stopping suddenly when Hikaru gave her an icy glare. “Sorry.”

“How far along are you?” he asked.

“Seven weeks…” she shrugged. “I took a test early this morning and Nyota confirmed it with a scan.”

Hikaru rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows, “Who’s the Daddy?” he asked. “Is it Len?”

Hannah rolled her eyes, “Leonard and I aren’t sleeping together, Karu,” she shook her head. “It was a one night stand that should’ve been a one night stand.” 

“When? I don’t remember you saying anything about getting laid in the last seven weeks.”

“It was Gaila’s birthday,” Hannah sighed. “We went bar hopping in SoHo and went to that trendy bar.. Koby-something?” she waved her hand. “Anyways, I was drunk and the guy was drunk. We went back to my place and fucked…” 

Hikaru sighed, “And now you’re pregnant,” he concluded.

Hannah nodded, “And now I’m pregnant.”

…………………

Four days later, Hannah was sitting across from her patient, reading over his file. 

“I’m still mad at you for skipping your routine check up with Spock AND bailing out the next day,” she said, her eyes on the report. 

“I’m sure you didn’t miss me that much! How could you miss an old man like me, when you’ve got all these McDreamy looking fellas around.”

Hannah looked up at him, “McDreamy? Isn’t that what they called you back in the day?”

Christopher cracked a smile, “Back in the day?” he asked, trying his best to frown at her choice of words. “Sweetheart, they still call me McDreamy.”

“You are unreal,” she shook her head, setting the file down on the table. “You’re test results came back in the clear.”

“That’s good to know,” Christopher nodded. “Glad the old boombox is working still,” he patted his chest. 

Hannah rolled her eyes, biting down on her lip to suppress her smile. “You are going to be the death of me, Pike,” she shook her head. “Can you for once, just listen to me? I’m the doctor here and I only want what’s best for you.”

Christopher sighed, “I know you do, kiddo,” he said, growing serious now. “I just hate all this medical talk.”

A former NYPD officer of nearly thirty-three years, Christopher Pike was no stranger to medical terms. It came with the job, after witnessing some of the most horrible things of his career; shootings, stabbings, terrorist attacks, rapes; the whole nine yards. But when a hold up in the Bronx went to shit, resulting with one officer killed in the line of duty and a massive shoot out between Christopher and the perp, his thirty-three year career was over in an instant. 

He had four bullet wounds to show for; two in his back, nearly paralyzing him for good, one shattering his left knee and the other in his shoulder. It was two years of going from a wheelchair to a cane, all under Hannah’s watchful eye and recovery plan, daring him to do better; something he always said to her or to a patient in the waiting room. Now, at fifty-one, Christopher Pike was a retired cop, who lived alone in Williamsburg with two goldfish and an old cat. 

“And I told you two years ago, that can talk about whatever you want as long as I discuss your prognosis first,” Hannah said. “You’re nephew said something about you and online dating.”

Christopher blushed, “That’s nothing,” he waved his hand at her. “My sister thinks it’ll help me break out of my shell.”

Hannah snorted; “I think it’s a wonderful idea!” she nodded, sitting back in her chair. “You need a lady friend to keep you happy. Someone to get you out of this funk that you’ve been in for the last year and a half.”

“I don’t need a lady friend,” he corrected her. “I have friends and I enjoy talking to the ladies here.”

“God, if you were twenty-five years younger, I’d date you,” she shook her head playfully. 

Christopher smirked, “What’s so bad about my age?” he asked. “Sure, I’m old enough to be your father.. but I’m mature. Compared to these little boys that called themselves men, I think I’m the perfect candidate.”

Hannah laughed, “Well, I can’t date my patients first off,” she sighed. “And it would be too weird, Chris. I don’t have a Daddy kink.”

“Damn,” he muttered, shaking his head. “I hope this doesn’t change how you feel about me as your patient,” he said, jokingly. 

“Of course not,” she stood up. “You’re my favorite patient that I’ve been lucky to have since I started working here! I don’t think anyone will take your place.”

Christopher smiled, “They sure as hell wont,” he shook his head. “I may walk with a limp and I can’t run for shit, but I can still kick someone’s ass.”

Hannah sighed, “I know,” she patted his shoulder. “Now, shall we start your PT? I think you’re ready for the next level.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jim cursed as he rushed into the main lobby of the building, shaking the raindrops off his jacket. 

“Son of a bitch!” he cursed to himself, as he made his way to the elevator bank. 

When he stepped out onto the thirtieth floor, Jim was quickly bombarded by the secretaries and other writers in his department; meetings that were re-scheduled, deadlines that were due at the end of the business day and what not. 

“Jesus Christ, there you are!” Gary Mitchell shouted, waving at him. “Please tell me you finished that draft I sent you!” 

“Got it right here, Gary!” he said, patting to his messenger bag. “Do you mind if I warm up first? It’s a goddamn monsoon outside and I’m freezing!” 

Gary rolled his eyes, “I supposed,” he sighed. “Boss man would have my balls if anything happened to you.”

Chuckling, Jim made his way into the tiny and cluttered office, tossing his bag onto the desk. Pealing out of his wet coat, Jim cranked the portable heater to the max and slipped his wet shoes off. It was only 9:30 in the morning and he already wanted to leave. It had been raining three days straight and there were no signs of it stopping, as the streets of Manhattan began to flood out near the docks. His usual cut through Central Park had to be avoided with the flooding and downed trees, and the subway was shut down through various parts of the city. 

So one taxi ride and a three block run from his apartment on the Upper West Side, Jim was pissed off, cold and exhausted, sitting in his cluttered office and shivering. 

“Dude,” Gary said, as he came in to his personal space. “Did you go out last night?” 

Jim rolled his eyes, “No, I didn’t go out last night,” he sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. “I was too busy doing re-writes because somebody fucked up the script for episode 20.”

“Look, what can I tell ya?” Gary shrugged. “I didn’t hire all the newbies straight out of college! That was all Nero and everytime they fuck up, it’s us that get the blame for it!” 

“I’m just so over it,” Jim huffed, stretching his legs out. “It’s exhausting, coming in here everyday to work for a show that fucking blows.”

Gary snorted, “Hey, maybe we’ll get lucky and the show will finally get cancelled this season! Then you can finally take your stuff and try to sell it to NBC or something!” 

Jim shook his head, “Nah. My stuff isn’t NBC quality. Nor is it any other cable networks quality,” he said. “They’d take one look at it and laugh at me.”

“You never know, Kirk,” Gary shrugged. “You’re a great writer and you’re the only one here that can take pure bullshit and turn it into gold.”

Jim looked up across the desk at his friend and co-worker, “Don’t sell yourself short, man,” Gary said. “One day, you’ll be telling everyone out there what to do.”

…………….

“So, how is your uterus this morning?” Hikaru asked, as he caught up with Hannah. “Is the spawn of Sparrow still growing within?”

Hannah glared at him, “Fuck you,” she hissed, setting her stack of charts down. “I need these filed and updated with the notes I left inside.”

The nurse nodded and quickly took the stack from her, moving back to her chair. Hannah then turned to look at Hikaru, “I would appreciated if you kept your mouth shut when it comes to my issue.”

“Your issue?” he scoffed, as she moved away from the counter. “Hannah, you make it sound like it’s a fucking parasite!” 

“It is!” she snapped. “I haven’t been able to keep anything down since I got home last night. This thing is feeding off of my body and keeping me from eating a full meal, let alone a granola bar.”

Following her into the lounge, Hikaru settled down at one of the tables and watched her rummage through the refrigerator. 

“Maybe you should talk to Ny,” he said, as she took a bottle of water out. “You can keep throwing up and not eating, Hans. Baby needs food.”

“I know that,” she glared at him, before taking a slow sip. “I haven’t even decided if I’m keeping it.”

HIkaru’s eyes went wide, “Seriously?” he asked, as she nodded. “But I thought you wanted kids?”

Hannah shrugged, “I do,” she nodded. “But I didn’t want to have them as a twenty-nine year old single woman, living alone in Manhattan with a fulltime job.” 

“But you don’t date,” Hikaru said. “You said the last relationship you had was in your final semester as an undergraduate. And no, your two month dating spree with that guy in med-school doesn’t count. All you two did was fuck and bitch about work.”

Taking a seat across from him, Hannah let out a sigh. “Karu, I can’t have a baby now,” she shook her head. “I can’t raise it alone and work all these hours.”

“So cut back your hours!” he exclaimed. “We have interns here! And I’m sure they’ll bring someone in to cover the hours you can’t work.”

“I don’t want to! I can’t just hand off my patients to someone I don’t know!” she exclaimed. “I have four weeks to make my decision.”

Hikaru sighed, “Well, what about the father?” he asked. 

“What about him?”

“Um, shouldn’t you.. oh I don’t know… tell him?” Hikaru asked. “I mean, he’s the one that knocked you up.”

Hannah sighed, “I don’t even know where he lives!” 

Hikaru rolled his eyes, “Do you remember his name?”

She shook her head, “Jesus, where did you two even fuck? In the alley?” he asked, his fast twisted in disgust. “You better check yourself for diseases!” 

“We did it at my place,” she sighed. “I vaguely remember what he looks like, but he was halfway out the door when I woke up.” 

Hikaru cursed, “Damn girl,” he shook his head. “Well, I think you should keep it! You know you have friends who will help and support you, no matter what choice you make.”

Hannah nodded, “I know,” she said, looking down at the bottle in her hands. 

“Plus,” Hikaru sighed, sitting back in his chair. “McCoy would look cute holding a baby.” 

“Jesus, what is with everyone thinking me and McCoy are together?” she asked, rolling her eyes. “Can’t a woman be friends with a straight man without having to sleep with him?” 

“I’m sorry, but do you not know what McCoy looks like?” he asked. “That man is sex on legs! Everyone wants a piece of him!” 

“Even you?” she asked, smiling innocently. 

Hikaru glared, “Just.. think about it, okay?” he asked, getting up. “Hopefully your baby daddy was good looking. You might have a future supermodel growing in there.”


	4. Chapter 4

As the weeks went on, Hannah slowly adjusted to the fact that she was pregnant. Her breasts were sore to the touch, making it harder for her to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Her body started to change over night it seemed; by week ten there was a definite curve to her belly. Eating became a game, as ate whatever she craved. Spicy food sounded and did taste good, until it was coming up and out into the toilet bowl ten minutes later. 

Her first day off in a month, Hannah took the opportunity to sleep in. Having been up all night with her head over the toilet, Hannah finally crawled into bed as the sun was coming up. She was three days away from the twelve-week mark, and somewhat ready to call it quits. If the rest of her pregnancy was going to be like this, then there was no way she would go through with it. 

By mid-afternoon, Hannah was slowly waking up from her nap, when her bedroom door swung open.

“Wake up, sunshine!” Leonard clapped his hands. “Time to get your ass out of bed!” 

Hannah groaned, pulling the pillow over her head. “How the fuck did you get in here?” she snapped, as Leonard pulled the blankets down. 

“I have your key,” he stated, as if it were no big deal. “We exchanged keys years ago for emergencies.”

“Then you better have an emergency,” she warned, pulling the pillow away from her face. 

Leonard gasped, “Jesus Christ,” he exclaimed, yanking the pillow out her hand. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Nothing,” she groaned, covering her face with her hands. 

“Bullshit, it’s nothing,” he scoffed, moving her hands away. “Hannah, you look awful!” 

Hannah rolled her eyes, “Thanks, Len.” 

He scowled, “Dammit Hannah!” he nearly shouted. “You’ve been looking sickly for weeks now! And I heard about you throwing up the other day and your three hour nap you took in your office.”

“Jesus Len! Just leave me a-“ she stopped, sitting up quickly. “Oh..oh no..” she shook her head, covering her mouth with one hand. 

Without another word, Hannah quickly scrambled off the bed and ran into the bathroom, barely making the toilet bowl in time. When Leonard heard the retching, he quickly went in after her, crouching down behind her as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the bowl. Holding her hair back with on hand, Leonard rubbed her back slowly as she continued to vomit. 

“Are you done?” he asked a few minutes later. 

Hannah nodded, “I think so,” she said weakly, reaching for the towel that hung on the rack. “Fuck my life..” 

Helping her up to her feet, Leonard flushed the toilet and moved to the sink. He then pulled her slowly towards him and put together her toothbrush; dabbing a bit of toothpaste and filling a glass up with water.

“Just take your time,” he said, placing the brush in her hand. 

She nodded and started brushing her teeth slowly, gripping onto the counter with one hand. Once she was finished, spitting out the foamy paste and what not, Hannah splashed a handful of cold water on her face and pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

“In bed,” Leonard announced, walking her back into the bedroom. “I’m going to make you tea and some toast,” he said, as she climbed back into bed. 

“You don’t have to do that,” she said, as he pulled the blankets up. “I’ll just sleep it off.”

Leonard shook his head, “No. I’m going to take care of you and you’re going to listen to me,” he said, shaking his head. 

Hannah sighed, “Fine,” she mumbled, sinking lower to the warmth of her blankets. “I’m too weak to argue with you anyway.”

“That’s a first,” he snorted, backing up towards the bedroom door. “Do not get up unless you need to toss your cookies.”

“Fuck you,” she groaned, rolling onto her side. “Make my tea or I’ll call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing.”

………………….  
Pavel made his way out of the locker room, clipping his ID card to his scrubs. Day six and he was overwhelmed, having been shuffled around from each department. It seemed that each resident didn’t enjoy his “excessive know-it-all” attitude; McCoy was the first to transfer him over to Nyota. By the third day, he had been all over the hospital, except for Orthopedics and Psychiatrics. Now, day six, Pavel had been placed on nursing. 

Since both head surgeons of orthopedics and trauma were off for the day, no one else wanted him on their service. Word had spread like wild fire, that the very young intern, dared to question and corrected the attending surgeons and other nurses during service. Boyce had already screamed at him twice, threating to kick him out of the program before the week was over. 

“Are you my slave for today?” 

Pavel looked up and spotted the man standing at the counter, scribbling a few notations down on a chart. 

“E-excuse me?” Pavel frowned. 

“I said,” the man turned to look at him. “Are you my slave for today?” 

Pavel nodded, “I guess so,” he shrugged. “Nursing?” 

Hikaru nodded, closing the chart. “Lucky me,” he sighed, placing the pen into the pocket of his scrub shirt. “Haven’t been here a full week and you’re already the topic of conversation.”

Pavel blinked and Hikaru sighed, “Alright, I guess I should show you the ropes,” he grabbed a chart. “Come on, Kid. Before I give Boyce a reason to throw you out of the program.”

Nodding, Pavel quickly followed Hikaru down the hall. “What’s your name?” he asked, catching up with him. “I mean, I don’t want to call you “Nurse” for the next eight hours.”

Hikaru snorted, “Hikaru,” he said. “You’re Pavel Checkov. Boy genius.” 

“I wouldn’t call myself a ge-“ Pavel started, before Hikaru cut him off with a wave of his hand. 

“No,” he said, stopping outside of an exam room. “Anyone who’s got balls to correct McCoy, Spock and Boyce-all who are professionals with years of schooling and experience, no less- is a fucking genius.”

Pavel managed a small smile, “Do you think they’ll really throw me out of the program?” he asked, growing serious. 

“Nah,” Hikaru shook his head. “Boyce would be fucking stupid to get rid of you.”

They continued walking, “Besides,” Hikaru glanced over at him. “Who else is going to take over Boyce’s position when his time comes to retire?” 

………………

“That’s it! I’m taking you to the ER,” Leonard said, as Hannah practically crawled back into her bedroom. 

“’M not going to the ER,” she groaned, climbing back into bed. “I’m throwing up, Len. Not dying.”

Leonard rolled his eyes, “I’ve been here for four hours and you’ve thrown up at least six times since,” he picked up his phone. “You’re going to the ER to get an IV.”

Hannah moaned, curling up on her side, “Len, it’s nothing!” 

“Shut it, Han,” he shook his head. “You have either the flu, food poisoning or something else. And I for one, don’t intend on sitting around for you to fucking die to figure out which of the three you have.”

She watched as he fiddled with his cellphone, cursing and redialing the hospital. Finally, after a few minutes of unsuccessful attempts to reach anyone, Hannah slowly sat up.

“Len, I’m not sick,” she said, her voice firm with a slight tremble. 

Leonard snorted, “Not sick my ass,” he muttered. 

Hannah closed her eyes and sighed, “Len,” she paused for a moment. “I’m pregnant.”


	5. Chapter 5

Leonard stood at the foot of Hannah’s bed, “You’re what?” he asked, blinking. 

“I’m pregnant, Len,” she repeated, shaking her head. “I’m not sick or dying, even though I feel like I am.”

He slowly sat down on the chair near her vanity table, “W-“ he shook his head. “When did you find out about this?” 

Hannah looked down at her lap, “A few weeks ago,” she mumbled. “I didn’t make a huge announcement because I’m not sure if I’m keeping it.”

“You’re not?” he asked, as she looked up at him. “But I-I thought you wanted kids?” he asked. 

“I do,” she nodded. “But I don’t want to bring a kid into the world like this, Len. Single and working a high-risk job, while being pregnant and running around a hospital.”

Leonard scratched his head, “Han, people do that all the time,” he said. “You can still work and have a baby at the same time.”

Hannah shook her head, “I don’t know,” she sighed. “I have a few days to figure it all out.” 

“How far along are you?” 

“Twelve weeks this Saturday,” she said. “So I have three days to make a choice; if I want to be a single mom or not.” 

Leonard nodded, “You know I’ll support whatever decision you make, Hannah,” he said, as she looked at him. “Whatever you decide, I’ll stand by you.” 

She nodded and they fell into the chaotic conversation on how all of it happened; bar hopping for Gaila’s birthday in SoHo, which lead to too many drinks and dancing. Meeting the mysterious man that became her one nightstand, and going back to her apartment to have very hot (she left that note out) and very unprotected sex. Then fast-forward seven weeks and sixteen pregnancy tests later, there was a baby in her uterus. 

“Do you think I’m a slut for having a one night stand?” she asked, looking ill at the thought. 

Leonard moved from the chair and over to the bed, sitting down next to her. “No,” he shook his head, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “It was just a stroke of luck that you two crossed paths and this happened.”

Hannah groaned, “Stroke of some fucking luck,” she shook her head. “God, I was praying that the tests were all false positives and that Nyota wouldn’t find anything in there.” 

“But she did,” he confirmed. 

“Yeah,” she sighed, pressing her face against his chest. “She did.”

........................

“If Hannah came to you and asked for an abortion, would you do it?”

“Well.. Good Morning to you, Doctor Urban,” Nyota said, as she read her messages. 

Leonard rolled his eyes and followed her down the hall to her office, “Well? Would you?” he asked.

“Does Hannah even know you’re asking me this?” Nyota frowned, as she unlocked the door to her office. “I really can’t talk about my patients, Len. You should know this.” 

Following her inside, Leonard closed the door and watched as she stripped her coat off. “Nyota, please!” he begged, as she got ready for the day. “Would you perform the procedure or not?” 

Nyota sighed, “I’ve only done abortions in cases in which the fetus can harm the life of the mother or if the fetus stands no chance of surviving outside the womb,” she said, pulling on her lab coat. “I do not perform abortions for women who forgot to take their pills or use contraceptives.”

Leonard sighed in relief, “But in Hannah’s case,” she continued. “If she asked me, I would.” 

“What? But you just said..” he sputtered, as Nyota nodded. “That’s bullshit!” 

“No Len, it’s not,” she looked up from her phone. “And we are done with this conversation.”

Leonard let out a defeated groan, leaning against the door. Nyota powered up her computer and started going through her appointments for the day, glancing up at him every few minutes.

“You should tell her,” she finally said, after a few minutes. 

“Tell her what?” he frowned.

Nyota snorted and shook her head, “You should tell Hannah that you’re hopelessly in love with her,” she said, earning a groan from the older man. “You can groan and deny it all you want, Len. I know you love her and I think she might love you too.”

Leonard shook his head, “She only loves me as a friend,” he brushed the woman’s comment off. 

“She’s seen you at your worst,” Nyota sighed. “She’s been there for you through everything since the first day you two stepped into John Hopkins.” 

“That doesn’t mean she loves me, Ny,” he said softly. “Besides, I don’t want to fuck up the longest friendship I’ve ever had with a woman, just because I admitted my feelings to her.” 

Nyota sighed and got up, “You won’t know the outcome until you jump,” she said, moving to grab her things. “I have an appointment in twenty minutes that I need to prepare for.” 

Leonard nodded, “I better see how Hannah’s doing,” he sighed. “She’s been real sick.

“Tell her to come see me if she can’t keep anything down,” Nyota said, as she opened the door. “I’ll put her on an IV and she can take a nap in one of the exam rooms.”

“I will,” he nodded, following her out of the office. 

…………………

Three days had gone by quickly, as Hannah fought with herself over what to do. As she made her way down to Nyota’s office, Hannah thought about what Leonard had told her the other day in her bedroom. How he would stand by her, no matter what choice she made. 

“Ah, I heard you were looking for me,” Nyota said, as she stepped out of an exam room. “Chapel kept texting me non-stop for the last twenty minutes.”

Hannah nodded, “What can I do for you?” Nyota asked, smiling.

“I need you to um..” Hannah fidgeted on the spot. “I need you to do another scan.” 

Nyota frowned, “Ooookay?” she blinked. “Are you feeling alright?” she asked.

Hannah nodded, “I need to see it before I make my choice,” she whispered. “I need to see the baby before I decided if I should end it’s life or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Jim struggles at work and debates on his future. Nyota and Spock have an interesting lunch together. Hannah makes a decision after getting some unexpected advice from a patient.


	6. Chapter 6

It was one of the most difficult decisions of her life, chosing between the life of her unborn child and being free from the confines of raising it as a single parent with a full time job. But when Nyota pulled the tiny mass of living cells, that attached itself in her womb, Hannah realized that she couldn't go through with the abortion. It's heartbeat raced through the speakers, the  _woosh-woosh-woosh-woosh,_ echoing off the walls, as Nyota tapped away at the keys. 

"Baby is looking good, Han," she smiled. "You'll be in the second trimester by this weekend, if my calculations are correct."

Hannah nodded, "What are you going to do?" Nyota asked, setting the machine to print the photos. "Are you keeping it?" 

"I can't go through with the abortion," Hannah said quietly. "I would feel so much guilt for ending it's life, when it didn't ask for this at all. It didn't ask to be conceived during a night of fucking drunken idiocy, and it sure as hell didn't ask for a single mother as it's parent."

Nyota sighed, "Hannah, plenty of women raise children on their own," she said, moving to clean off her belly of the gel. "You're one of the very lucky ones that could do it with no problem, as awful as that sounds. You have an exceptional job, to which you can provide for a baby and you have a strong group of friends that can support you emotionally."

"But what am I gonna do when the kid grows up and realizes that it doesn't have a father?" she asked. "This kid is going to grow up, hating me for the rest of it's life or mine, because I was a fucking idiot and had unprotected sex with a total stranger with enough alcohol running through my system to intoxicate an entire football team!" 

"You do realize that it's not as bad as you make it sound," Nyota pointed out. "Who knows what will happen by the time the child is old enough to ask questions like that, Hannah. By then, you could've met a really lovely guy and married him. I'm sure any man would welcome that child as their own wiht you as it's mother!" 

Hannah sighed, "I guess," she shrugged. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's depressing me too much."

Nyota nodded and handed the photos over to her, "I want to see you next week for another scan," she ordered. "I'll drop off a list of foods you should be eating and some pre-natal vitamins as well. I'll administer a blood test and we'll see how your iron levels and everything else looks."

"You're my doctor now?" Hannah asked, as Nyota stood up. "Isn't that conflict of interest, since you're my co-worker." 

"Would rather have someone else poke around your vagina for the next six months?" Nyota asked, her eyebrows raised with question.

Hannah shook her head quickly, "No!" she exclaimed. "As much as I don't like you touching down there, you do have a gental touch...which is good because my last gynacologist was a dick."

Nyota snorted as she moved to the couner, grabbing the pen out of her lab coat pocket. "I could also be your gynacologist too, since I'll be the one delivering your baby. By then your vagaina and I will be best friends." 

Hannah pulled her shirt down and climbed off the exam table, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves," she grinned. "You need to buy me dinner before I let you down there again." 

"Go on!" Nyota snorted. "Get to work before Boyce starts screaming about how "unprofessional" we are, wasting time fooling around while on the clock!" 

"See ya later!" Hannah waved, as she stepped out of the exam room. 

................

By four in the afternoon, Hannah was exhausted and starving. Swamped with appointments all morning, she didn't get a chance to head down to the cafeteria for lunch at noon, having a last minute consulting appointment added in with the rest of her work. While she had been looking forward her to her two-thirty, Christopher Pike, she was saddened when he called around eleven to cancel their weekly appointment. 

" _Stomach virius, kiddo,"_ he sighed, when she took the call. " _I would've loved nothing more than to come in today and drive you up the wall."_

 _  
_He reschduled for the following week, promising to drink plenty of fluids and take up the much needed rest; Hannah insisted that he that he come in if he wasn't getting any better. Part of her wanted to take the subway to his Brooklyn apartment with soup and a IV with fluids, even though Boyce would frown upon it and that it would go against many protocols when it came to doctor/patient relationships. But Christopher was one of, if not only, her favorite patients and she would do anything to make sure he stayed in tip-top shape, just so she could boss him around when he was in her exam room.

Filling out the necessary paperwork for one of her newest patients, there was a light knock at her door before it swung open.

"I figured you'd be in here," Leonard sighed, stepping into the room. "Sulu said you didn't come down for lunch." 

Hannah nodded, "Backed up with appointments," she sighed, closing the folder on her desk. "Would've made it down there eventually."

Leonard came to her desk and set the tray down, "Well lucky for you," he said, moving a bunch of folders to the couch near the wall. "I had a surgery that took longer than expected and I missed lunch." 

Looking down at the tray, Hannah saw that there were two containers of soup, along with a dish of vegtables and two chocolate chip cookies. "You're actually having lunch with me?" she asked, as he sat down across from her. "Usually after a surgery you lock yourself in your office and shove your headphones in your ears at the highest possible volume." 

He shrugged, "I figured you could use the company," he said, picking up his carton of soup. "And my interns are starting to complain about my bedside manner and how my scowling will become a permant look on my face, if I don't smile enough during the damn day." 

"Well, they're right," she shrugged. "You could smile more often, Len. It wouldn't kill you."

"And you could just side with me, Hans," he shook his head. "Geeze, I bring you lunch and you're siding with snot-nosed intern brats, who think they know it all." 

She giggled, "Better watch out, Len," she shook her head, pulling the cover off the chicken noodle soup. "One day, it'll be one of those "snot-nosed" intern brats, that'll take care of  _you,_ when you're too old to work and wipe your own ass." 

Leonard scowled, "I ain't lettin' none of those idiots near my ass," he snapped. "I can take care of myself." 

"Of course you can," she nodded. "But who was the one that took care of you during Spring Break, our first year as med students?"

He blushed, "Who was it that drank so many "girly shots" and had their head in the toliet for six hours?" she asked. "You still owe me for that, too." 

"How the hell do I still owe you for  _that?"_ he exclaimed. "That was like... years ago!" 

Hannah shook her head, "I will except a nice box of pasteries from that yummy bakery by your apartment," she smirked. "Since we're both off this Saturday, you can come by for breakfast with them!" 

Leonard scowled, "That's bullshit," he muttered. "Ain't you supposed to eat healthy now anyways?" 

"I can eat whatever I want," she replied, looking smug as she said so. "So you better bring those pasteries or I'll tell everyone how you cry while throwing up, for you Mommy." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so so sorry for the massive delay! this chapter is really short, which i do apologize for! 
> 
> hope to update more soon!


	7. Chapter 7

"You sure you're feeling okay?" Christopher asked, as Hannah sat down slowly on the chair. "Because right now, you're looking the same shade of green that I was sporting last week." 

Hannah shook her head slowly, "I'm fine," she managed to get out. "Just a bit tired is all."

The older man stared at her, studying her with a critical look; something he was good at, considering he'd been a cop longer than she had been a doctor. "You're lying," he finally said, looking pleased at the look of shock on her face. "I know this becuase, when you lie, your eyebrows do this weird wiggle thing and your right eye twitches a bit." 

"You're terrifying," Hannah said, sitting back in the chair. "Jesus, okay! I'm not sick with any stomach bugs or strange illnesses." 

"That's good to know," Chris nodded. "I would be very upset if you contracted some disease that kept you from working."

Hannah snorted, "You just like it when I feel you up," she joked. 

"Maybe I do," he shrugged. "You have a gentle touch, my dear." 

The playful banter between the two was a common occurrance, which drove Leonard up the wall most of the time. Far too many times, did Hannah have to insist that she didn't mind the flirty behavior from Chris because it was nothing but innocent. Whenever her day was going wrong, espeically on the days when he was scheduled for an appointment, Chris always made sure to talk about her as they worked on his therapy. 

" _I don't like it when you're sad, Han,"_ he would say, panting as he moved slowly across the room. " _When you're sad, I'm sad. Therefore, it makes it difficult to get through these militaristic exercises you like to put me through."_

"So what's got you looking so green?" he asked. "I know it's not me, becuase unlike these young kids, I don't drown myself in that goddamn spray in a can." 

Hannah snorted, "No, but I can smell the cheap beer you drink," she shot back. "Espcially when you're not supposed to be drinking  _any_ type of alcoholic beverage."

He pointed at her, "Don't change the subject." 

"I'm pregnant," Hannah sighed. "Four and a half months to be exact."

"You're pregnant?!" he gasped. "I didn't even know you were seeing somebody! How come you're always on my ass about dating, when you kept your seceret loverboy from me?" 

Hannah stood up and moved to the chart that rested on the counter, "I'm not," she said, pulling the pen out of her shirt pocket. "Seeing anyone that is." 

Chris frowned, "Then..." he tried to word his next sentence, before letting out a frustrated huff. "Help me out here, kiddo. I'm too old for this slang you kids use these days." 

"It was a one-night stand, after drinking  _way_ too much," she shrugged. "Then BOOM! Pregnant!" 

He sighed, "I know doctors and patinets aren't supposed to get involved with one another," he started. "But I care about you, Hannah. You're a good kid. Not only are you beautiful, but you're smart, passionate and a damn good friend." 

"Are you offering your hand in marriage?" she smirked, before breaking out into a giggle as he blushed and shrugged. "I don't plan on getting married because I'm having a kid, Chris. I'll just have to do it on my own and hope for the best, you know?" 

"Just promise me that you wont run yourself down," he begged. "You're the only doctor I  _actually_ enjoy seeing on a weekly basis. I would be devestated if you worked yourself into early bed rest and left me under the care of that... barbarian."

"Doctor Korby is just as good as me, Chris," Hannah sat down again, resting the chart on her lap. 

He pouted, "But he's not as pretty as you," he whined. "And he sure as hell doesn't have a gentle touch AND he doesn't like it when my hands slip." 

"You know, for a former cop, you really are a pervert," Hannah teased. "Our professional relationship would be a  _great_ storyline on  _Law and Order: SVU."_

"As long as I get felt up by Benson, I'm good with that," he shrugged, getting a good laugh out of her. "But other than being pregnant, you're feeling good?"

She shrugged, "I could do without the morning sickness," she admitted. "But I'm good! So now, enough about me and my uterus," she looked down at the chart. "Let's get to work!" 

......................

A few days later, Hannah found herself up and out of her apartment early. Her only day off for the week, Hannah had planned to sleep in til eleven, catch up on all the DVR'd shows she'd missed and do nothing else. But Leonard McCoy had better plans, which included on busting into her apartment at the ungodly hour of six-fifteen and making her wake up to get ready for the day. It took a half an hour for her to crawl out of bed, as Leonard promised to buy her breakfast from the expensive bakery up the block. 

Now, at eight in the morning, Hannah stood right outside of a shop with a frown on her face. 

"You woke me up at the asscrack of dawn to go baby shopping?" she hissed. "Leonard Horatio McCoy, I swear to god! I'm going to KILL YOU!" 

Leonard chuckled, "You haven't done a single thing to prepare yourself and your apartment for a baby," he said, watching as she glared at the storefront. "You need to start prepping yourself now, before it's too late." 

"So why couldn't I just do this online?" she asked. "You really had to get me out of bed, on my day off, to look at cribs and fucking strollers?" she huffed. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Excuse me for caring, Han!" Leonard snapped. "I figured as your best friend, it would only be right for me to take on the task of making sure you have all your shit together!" 

Hannah sighed in defeat, "I don't want you to feel like you  _have_ to help me," she said. "I got myself into this mess, which means I should be the one dealing with all of shit that comes with it." 

"But you don't have to, Hannah," Leonard shook his head. "Come on. Let's go inside and take a look around." 

...............

Jim set the bowl into the sink and sighed, moving to collect the empty coffee pot off the counter. Having pulled an all nighter, he was no where close to being done with his re-writes and the deadline was coming soon.  _Love In Kobayashi_ had a month left of it's first season, before the finale. A stupid romantic drama, set in a fictional village of Kobayashi somewhere in Asia, an American woman falls in love with a dangerous man involved with a mafia type gang and they try to run away together. Every script that made it's way to Jim's desk made him want to stab his eyes out. It was hard work, wasting such good talent to write such shitty storylines. The show sucked. Jim and his partner Gary tried to figure out what exactly made the show float, given the same storyline made it's way to the air each week. 

"Goddamn fucking bullshit," Jim cursed, as he set the pot back onto the stand. "Fucking hate my fucking life." 

As the coffee machine grumbled to life, Jim shuffled back to the table and sat down in front of his laptop. The word document was open and so many corrections were listed in bright, bold red lettering. Between Gary and himself, all one hundered and thirty eight pages needed to be re-written. The finale needed to "surprise and make people shit timselves stupid!" according to head exceutives of the network. The only way anyone would shit themselves stupid, is if it all turned out to be a fucking nightmare of the lead actress. 

"Fuck this shit," Jim grumbled, opening up another document. 

Talent as hell, Jim was good at coming up with random scenarios for shows and movies. His entire computer was filled with scripts, written during random hours of the day. Urged by his friends to sell it to an exceutive at another network, Jim was hesitant. Far too many times did the story about the writer who sold his scrip to a big network, losing out on the money and rights to a bunch of schmucks, filtered through the grapevines. Eight years of college and grad school and two years of working for a shitty network, was not worth losing out all together in this town. As long as  _Love In Kobayashi_ continued to spew it's ridiculous bullshit, Jim's stories would stay hidden for a bit longer. 

...............

Nyota shifted her work bag from one shoulder to the other, as she made her way towards the exit of the hospital. It was an early day for her, having been on shift since noon the day before. Two deliveries- one vaginal and the other a c-section- had been enough for her. Now that it was ten in the morning, it was bedtime for her. 

"Nyota."

She halted her steps, turning back to see Spock making his way towards her. Like her, he was carrying a his trusty tablet that contained all his research and patient files.

"Spock," she smiled briefly. "Heading home?" 

He gave her a curt nod, "Yes," he said. "I heard about your exceptional work last night. I was pleased to hear that both had been a success." 

"Thank you," Nyota smiled. "The c-section was a bit tricky, but it turned out well." 

"Are you heading home?" he asked, startling her with the sudden change in topic. 

Nyota nodded, "Why?" she asked, moving out of the way so a group of people could make their way outside. 

"Would you like to accompany me to find breakfast?" he asked. "Surely you need some sort of sustinance, after working all evening." 

"Oh.. ummm, sure," she shrugged. "Breakfast would be great." 

Spock nodded, "Shall we?" he asked, holding his hand out towards the door. 

Pulling the strap of her bag up on her shoulder, Nyota turned and stepped through the automatic doors, wondering what she'd gotten herself into. 

 

................

 

"No more! No more!!!!" Hannah whined, as she sat in the sample rocking chair. "Oh god, I don't ever want to do this again!" 

Leonard sighed, "Hannah, just shut the hell up and pick!" he snapped. 

Hannah opened her eyes and peered at the two options for crib bedding in his hands; one was various shades of blues, reds and browns with animals dressed as superheros. The other was pink and princessy, making Hannah's head spin.

"Just put both on the list," she whined. "I don't even know what I'm having!" 

Three hours into the trip from hell, most of the baby's bedroom furniture had been picked out. While having no desire to pick anything, Leonard took the task of selecting items for her registry, as well as the stuff she would buy that day. 

"You're enjoying this way too much," Hannah grumbled, as he poked around at the items on the racks. "It's sickening." 

Leonard snorted, "Someone has to be excited about your spawn," he shook his head. "Are you really not excited about this? It's your baby!" 

"I know it's my baby!" she yelled. "I'm reminded of this everyday, puking up my food at every goddamn moment!" 

Stepping away from shopping cart, Leonard knelt before her as she sat still in the rocking chair. "What's really going on, Hannah?" he asked, as she looked down at her lap.   
  
She sighed, "I just don't want to think about this stuff now," she looked up at him. "It's just too much on my plate and I really just can't deal with it." 

"So why not let others help you?" he asked. "Hannah, I'm serious! You've got friends all over this city, who are without a doubt, totally excited for you."

Hannah shrugged, "You've got Hikaru who doesn't shut the hell up about your uterus is supposed to look like each week of your pregnancy," he shook his head. "And you've got me." 

She looked up at him quickly, watching as he nodded. "You..you'd actually risk being seen in public with me? Fat and swollen with a watermelon growing inside me." 

Leonard snorted, "You wont be fat and I'm pretty sure you can't get pregnant by a watermelon," he said, making her giggle. "You're my best friend and I'd do anything for you. I want to be part of this with you because I know how much you want kids. To see you go through all this alone, not being able to share the excitement with anyone, would break my heart." 

"You and your Southern charm," she said queitly. "Okay." 

"Okay?" he repeated. "So...you'll actually let me help you with everything?"

Hannah sighed, "Yes," she sat up. "But I'm telling you now, Len. It's going to be five months of torture. You're offering to do whatever I ask for, so I'm going to take it into consideration." 

He grinned, "Good!" he nodded, standing up. "Now, lets get a few more things down and then I'll take you to get lunch and we'll go back to your apartment." 

Up on her feet, Hannah went to step forward, when Leonard leaned in a kissed her quickly on the cheek. "I think clothing was next on the list of things to put on your registry," Leonard said, moving to get the cart. "I wonder how much a baby needs for the first six monts of their life." 

Too stunned to speak, Hannah nodded dumbly, watching as he started toward the clothing department. Reaching up, she lightly touched the spot where Leonard's lips pressed against and shivered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am SOOOO sorry for lack of updating. Been busy with school and posting the other stories that I've finished on another site, over here. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kind words! It's means so much!


	8. Chapter 8

“Look at you!” Nyota gasped, stepping into the lounge. “You’ve popped!”

 

Hannah glared and grumbled as she put together her morning cup of tea, “Don’t start,” she warned. “I’ve been banned from drinking my morning cup of coffee, so I’ll be extra bitchy today. Therefore, I won’t apologize for making anyone cry.”

 

“Leonard?”

 

She nodded, “Son of a bitch cleaned out my entire kitchen and replaced it with healthy food,” she grumbled, leaning against the counter with her cup. “I hate him.”

 

Nyota poured herself a cup of tea, “I don’t think you do,” she said, dunking the tea bag a few times. “I think Len is taking _your_ pregnancy very seriously, which is surprising to me.”

 

“Why?” Hannah asked, taking a sip of her drink.

 

“He’s acting as if _he’s_ the father,” Nyota shrugged, making the other woman choke on her drink. “Are you _sure_ it wasn’t him?”

 

Hannah wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her shirt, “Yes,” she nearly hissed, her throat burning. “I think I would remember waking up next to Leonard after a night of drunken sex. Jesus.”

 

The OB/GYN sighed into her cup, “It’s just..” she paused for a moment. “I think Leonard might have a big crush on you.”

  
“What are we talking abouttttt?” Christine asked, waltzing over to the coffee pot. “Boys? Babies? Your uterus?”

 

Hannah rolled her eyes, “We’re talking about McCoy,” Nyota said, earning a squeal from Christine. “And his massive crush on Hannah.”

 

“Oh my god, please tell me you two fucked already!” Christine said, setting her mug down with a loud clank. “All that boy talks about is YOU.”

 

“And his plotting of compromising the rest of my pregnancy?” Hannah snorted, turning to look at Nyota. “Leonard does not have a crush on me. We are two friends, who care very much about one another. There is not sexual attraction between us.”

 

Christine rolled her eyes, “Please,” she snorted. “Leonard totally wants to restrain you to a bed and make you writhe around on his dick until your screaming his name and flooding the sheets.”

 

For the second time in a row, Hannah choked on her tea, this time spewing it all over the place. Pleased with herself, Christine waved goodbye and left the room, leaving Nyota to calmly pat on Hannah’s back.

 

…………………….

 

Hikaru sighed as Leonard continued talking, glancing down at his watch and counting down the minutes to when he would snap and kill the man.

 

“Then she’s whining about how “unfair” I’m bein’, because I took away her coffee!” Leonard shook his head. “I just don’t know what I’m gonna do with the girl.”

 

“You could kill her,” Hikaru said dryly, looking down at his own cup of coffee.

 

Leonard frowned, “Kill her?” he scoffed. “Why would I kill Hannah? She can be a real pain in the ass, but doesn’t mean I want to kill her.”

 

“Then just shut up about her!” Hikaru finally snapped. “All you do is talk about her! How about this? How about you fuck each other, realize that you’re in love with one another and all this fucking sexual tension will be solved.”

 

“Wha-who told you that I wanted to fuck Hannah?” Leonard asked, blushing five shades darker than normal.

 

Hikaru rolled his eyes, “I’ve known you two for years,” he said, shaking his head. “Hell, we’ve been on vacations together, in which you’ve practically eyefucked the poor girl the entire time she was in a bikini or a nice dress.”

 

The grumpy doctor muttered, “Face it dude,” Hikaru shook his head. “You’re in love with the girl and you want to fuck her until she sees god.”

 

“You’re a little shit, you know that,” Leonard snapped. “Don’t talk about Hannah like that.”

 

“Don’t talk about Hannah like that,” Hikaru mimicked, rolling his eyes. “Dude, you better do something about it before she either finds someone else or before your dick falls off from the constant jerking off you do over her.”

 

Leonard rolled his eyes, “Whatever man,” he said, standing. “I’m goin’ for rounds.”

 

The nurse shook his head, “More like, “I’m going to my office to whack off to my pregnant best friend,” “ he snorted. “I know you too well, Lenny.”

 

“Fuck you, idiot!” Leonard snapped, throwing around the middle finger as he stormed out of the locker room.

 

Hikaru snickered into his cup of coffee, “Two idiots,” he muttered, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

…………

Hannah sighed, shuffling to the door with the remote in hand. “This better be good,” she warned, tugging at the locks. “I’m a very grumpy and tired pregnant woman.”

 

Pulling the door open, she was surprised to see Leonard standing on the other side, dressed down for the evening.

 

“Len?”

 

He gave her a small smile, “Hey Han,” he nodded. “Do you always give out a warnin’ before you unlock the door?” 

“Ugh did you come all the way over here to annoy me?” she asked, as he stepped into her apartment. “Are you here to look through my cabinets again?”

 

Leonard shut the door behind him, “Actually, I felt bad about throwing all your food out,” he said, locking the door. “So I decided to pick up a few things for you and see if you wanted to watch some crappy cable.”

 

“What?” Hannah turned around, spotting a few plastic bags in one hand. “Oh my god! You didn’t!”

 

“We have a full range from ice cream to those little kisses you stuff your face with all year around,” Leonard said, snickering as she squealed.

 

“You are,” she rushed forward, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. “The bestest best friend ever!”

 

Leonard wilted a bit, as she took the bags from him, rushing into her kitchen. “Yeah,” he nodded, toeing off his shoes. “The best.”

 

Hannah squealed as she took the items out of the bags, setting them all onto the counter. “You got all of my favorites!” she exclaimed. “I just absolutely LOVE you!

 

“Where do you want to pig out?” he asked, watching as she moved around in the kitchen. “The sofa?”

 

“No, no, no,” Hannah said, shaking her head. “Let’s set up camp in my room! Are you off tomorrow?”

 

He nodded, “Good,” Hannah smiled. “Me too! We can stay up late and you’ll stay with me.”

 

“I could always get a cab home, Han,” Leonard shrugged, but she wouldn’t take no for an answer. “You should be gettin’ your rest and not stayin’ up so late.”

 

“You’ll spend the night with me, and staying up late once in a while won’t hurt,” she said firmly. “Besides, the last thing I want is for you to be mugged while going into your apartment in the middle of the night.”

 

Leonard snorted, “Bless your heart, Hannah,” he shook his head. “I’ll go put your bed together, because I know for a fact you never made it when you dragged your ass out it this mornin’.”

 

Hannah scoffed, “I always leave my bed in disarray, because I know that whenever you come over, you’ll be the one to put it back together again.”

 

“One day, I won’t be around to clean up after you,” he said, stepping into her bedroom. “Good lord, Han. Look at this mess.”

 

Scattered about on her floor, were her scrubs and a handful of clothes that were due for a washing. Bending down, Leonard quickly scooped them all up and dropped them into the hamper near the closet, before turning to the bed. Shaking out both the sheets and comforter, Leonard made the bed as best as he could, before fluffing up the pillows.

 

“I hope you didn’t have a big dinner,” Hannah said, as she came in. “Because we’re eating everything.”

 

“Not everythin’,” he shook his head, as she set the packages of cookies and other treats onto the neatly made bed. “Well, at least you brought in water.”

 

Hannah sat down on her bed, “I don’t like soda,” she shrugged. “And just because I’m craving sugar and junk, doesn’t mean I’m going to start drinking that shit now.”

 

Leonard sat down on the other side of the bed, “Thank the lord,” he praised, as she opened a package of cookies. “So, what are we doin’ now? No girl talk please. Save that shit for Hikaru.”

 

“Then we can talk about the uterus that you’re so protective over,” she snickered. “I have an appointment Friday morning with Nyota if you’d like to come to. She’s doing the amnio and I’d really love it if you could be there.”

 

“You only want me there so you can squeeze the shit out of my hand and curse me into oblivion,” he snorted. “But I would love to be there, Han.”

 

She smiled, “And if you want me to go to all your other appointments, I would be honored,” he continued. “You shouldn’t have to do those things alone.”

 

Hannah watched as he lounged across her bed, dressed in a ratty pair of sweats and his worn out John Hopkins sweatshirt. There was no denying that Leonard McCoy was a handsome man, standing a little over six foot with a good physique and southern charm. Any woman in Hannah’s position would be taken full advantage of such a man, had he been laying up in their beds.

 

“Wanna be my baby mama?” she asked.

 

“Be your what?” he frowned, looking at her.

 

She rolled her eyes, “My baby mama,” she repeated. “Though, instead of giving birth to the baby, you’ll be there for me when I need you.”

 

“Han, I’m already here,” Leonard pointed out. “Whatever you need. I’ll go to all the appointments with you, help you with settin’ this place up for a baby and I’ll even be there when you get ripped in half by the little one.”

 

“You’re such a charmer,” she scoffed. “I mean like.. if anything were to ever happened to me, you would take the baby.”

 

Leonard sat up, “Hey, nothin’ is gonna happen to you,” he said, as she looked away. “You ain’t leavin’ me with a baby and I ain’t lettin’ ya die on me anytime soon.”

 

Hannah sighed, trying her best to not get over-emotional. “Just.. promise me! Anything could happen in the future and I don’t want my kid going off with strangers or with my shitty family that I don’t talk to anymore.”

 

He watched her closely, “You’re all I have, Len,” she said softly. “This baby doesn’t have a father, which is entirely my fault. The least I could do is give it the possibility of having a life, god forbid anything were to happen to me, by sending him or her to live with you.”

 

“Okay,” Leonard nodded slowly. “We’ll have to get it in written down in the legal sense, but I’ll do it.”

 

“Good,” Hannah sniffled, setting the tray of cookies back into the package. “How about we just lay here for a while?”

 

“And miss out on the cookies?” he joked, as she set the packages onto the night stand.

Hannah pulled her blankets back and got underneath them, “I’m not really hungry anymore,” she said, laying down. “Can you just… stay with me?”

 

Taking note that this was one of the many emotional bursts that Hannah would experience in the remaining months, Leonard nodded. “You already told me I couldn’t leave,” he teased, sitting up. “I’ll stay with ya.”

 

Pulling the sweatshirt up and over his head, Leonard tossed it onto the chair near the wall and pushed the blankets back on the bed, sitting on the mattress. Immediately, Hannah wormed her way up to his side, resting her head on his chest.

 

Tucking her nose into the thin white shirt he wore, Hannah breathed in deeply and sighed, snuggling against him. “You smell nice,” she mumbled, the day’s worth of exhaustion taking over quickly. “I like it when you don’t smell like a hospital.”

 

“You don’t smell so bad yourself,” Leonard said, a little surprised at her confession. “I like smell of your shampoo.”

 

“Hmmm, I bought it the other day,” Hannah said, yawning. “Something fruity that I can’t think of right now.”

 

Leonard wrapped his arm around her, tucking his nose into the crown of her head, breathing in deeply. “Oranges and lavender,” he said softly, as she fell asleep.

 

Pulling the blanket up to her shoulder, Leonard reached up and turned the lamp off, sending the room into total darkness. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hannah lay nervously on the exam table, as Nyota did a scan of her belly, checking the baby. 

"Okay," Nyota said, as she set the transducer back onto the cart. "Let's get you sent up for the amnio."   
  
Tightening her grip on Leonard's hand, Hannah watched nervously as Nyota and her aid got everything together, draping the surgical cloth over Hannah's lap. 

"It's okay," Leonard said, as Hannah began to whimper. "You don't even have to look while they're doing it, Han."

"I'll be as quick as possible," Nyota promised, as she rubbed her belly down with iodine solution. "As soon as it's over, you'll laugh at how nervous you are. 

The nurse got the needle ready, which Hannah caught of glimpse of, sending her into another wave of panic. "How about we just forget it?" she asked, as Nyota took the needle from her. "Who cares if the baby has some weird genetic thing? If he or she turns out to be the Hulk or Catwoman, that's totally fine with me!" 

Leonard shook his head, "Hannah, Nyota is a professional," he assured her. "She's done so many of these things between med-school and now." 

"Hannah, I just need you to focus on something other than me doing this," Nyota said, as the nurse took over at the ultrasound cart. "Trust me, think of anything other than this procedure and it'll be over before you can even ask me if it's over." 

Breathing heavily, Hannah tensed up on the table, to which Leonard shook his head. "Relax, relax," he said gently, standing up from the chair. "Hannah, you can't tense up like that." 

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" she asked, as Nyota waited patiently for Hannah to calm down. "You and your goddamn know it all nonsense!" 

"Because it's the right thing to do," Leonard reasoned. "And I didn't talk you into anything, Han. You told me yourself that you wanted to know what was going on with the baby and that if I wanted to be here, I was allowed to be here." 

She glared at him, "It's less than an ounce of fluid that will be taken and the baby won't even realize that it's gone," he promised. "He or she is probably waiting patiently for you to stuff your face after this." 

Nyota snorted, "Okay?" Leonard asked, as Hannah slowly relaxed. "As soon we get you dressed, I'll take you home and you can sit in bed for the day and do absolutely nothing." 

"Promise? she whimpered. 

"I promise," Leonard nodded. "Now, can Nyota do the test so we can get going?" 

Hannah nodded and remained quiet, as she gave in. While Nyota and the nurse fiddled around to find the spot for the extraction, Leonard leaned over Hannah to keep her from looking. Wrapping one arm above her head, he laid the other gently over her chest and held her head in place. 

"Let's take it from there," Nyota said quietly, as the transducer pressed into the lower part of Hannah's belly. "Just breath slowly Hannah, okay? You'll feel a little bit of cramping, but nothing too painful." 

"I think we'll get a pizza," Leonard started talking. "Or maybe I'll cook something for you when we get back to your place.." 

There was a dull ache as the needle went in, making Hannah cry out in pain, as Leonard held her down as she began to breathe heavily. "Shhh," he said gently, as her eyes filled with tears. "It's almost done, it's almost done." 

Not taking his eyes off of her, Leonard gently ran his thumb along her cheek, catching a few drops of tears and they fell. 

"Almsot done, Hannah," Nyota said, as she looked at the screen. "The baby is doing good and so are you!" 

"I..I don't have a frying pan," Hannah sobbed, making Leonard chuckle. 

He nodded, "Then we'll go to my place," he said. "I have food that can be cooked in a frying pan." 

Easing the needle out, Nyota quickly put the sample together to be sent down to the lab, while the nurse set the transducer back onto the cart. "All done!" she announced, as the nurse took the sample. "Let's get you cleaned off and you can put your clothes back on." 

Not wanting to move, Hannah watched as Nyota wiped the iodine off her belly gently, while Leonard went to get clothes from the chair. "Now," Nyota said, as she tossed the paper towels into the trash. "You are going to relax for the rest of the day, understood? No exercising or lifting anything over ten pounds." 

The young woman nodded, "No sex!" Nyota pointed at her. "And you can take two Tylenols every four hours to relieve any discomfort. You should feel much better tomorrow, okay? And if you start developing a fever, experience bleeding, vaginal discharge or abdominal pain that's worse than cramps.. you need to call me right away."

"She's going to be fine, Ny," Leonard insisted. "I won't let her out of my sight for more than a second and I'l make sure she stays in one spot for the entire day." 

"Don't I know it," Nyota shook her head. "The results should be on my desk between two or three weeks from today. But, I am very sure that your baby is healthy, Hannah." 

Excusing herself from the exam room, Leonard helped Hannah up into a sitting position and pulled the paper cover off her lap. "See?" he asked, as she slowly got off the bed. "That wasn't so bad!" 

Hannah glared at him as she pulled on her pants, "Don't," she warned. "Just... we will never talk about this again, understood?" 

"Of course," he nodded, as she slipped her foot into a boot. "Let's get you out of here and into bed. You're going to follow all of Nyota's rules for the next twenty-four hours." 

..................

"I don't think I've ever seen you sleep this much," Leonard said, amused. "I think you've slept more today than when we had our boards." 

Hannah grumbled as she curled up under the heavy comforter. "Where did you get this bed from?" she mumbled, as Leonard turned off the alarm clock. "I've never been in a bed that was this comfortable before." 

"A mattress store downtown," he chuckled, pulling the blankets back on his side of the bed. "Worth half of my savings during our first year in this city." 

Climbing into bed, Leonard sat up against the pillows and watched as Hannah dozed in and out of her slumber. "How are you feeling?" 

"Sleepy," she yawned. "Sore." 

"Sore?" Leonard frowned. "How sore?" 

Cracking open one eye, Hannah looked up at him. "The kind of sore you get, after stressing yourself out for most of the day," she said. "I just need to sleep for the next week and I'll be fine." 

Leonard snorted as he turned off the bedside lamp, before laying down. "We're both off tomorrow, so you can sleep for as long as you want," he said, as she shifted. 

"Good," Hannah mumbled. "I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." 

Perfectly fine with that idea, Leonard silently thought about how perfect it would be if she never had to leave. Shortly after arriving back from the hospital, Leonard got Hannah into bed and handed her the remote to the television. He then put together lunch for the both of them, before joining her. Spending most of the afternoon watching crappy cable shows and three Lifetime movies, Leonard put together some clothes and a towel for Hannah to take as shower. 

 _"Just.. be careful, okay?"_ he asked her, as she took the items from him. " _I'm going to start dinner and then afterwards we can either watch more Lifetime or you can relax while I'll clean up out here"_

After dinner, Hannah did just that, as she fell asleep twenty minutes after eating. Dressed in a worn pair of sweats and one of his many John Hopkins t-shirts, Hannah snored her way into dreamland, while he cleaned up the apartment. By ten-thirty, he was exhausted and ready for bed as well. 

"Do.. do you wanna go out to dinner?" he suddenly asked, as she laid quietly next to him in the dark. 

"Now?" she yawned. "We ate before.." 

He chuckled, "No, I mean... one night this week?" he shrugged to himself. "Maybe Friday night?" 

Hannah was silent, which made him panic and internally slap himself for even opening his mouth. "You don't have to say yes if you don't want to, "he said quickly, as Hannah sighed sleepily. 

"Sure," she said, rolling onto her back. "Just nothing with fish, okay? I don't like fish this month." 

"O-okay," Leonard said quickly, surprised at her answer. "No fish."

Hannah snored in response, lost to another wave of unconsciousness, leaving Leonard wide awake and unable to sleep that night. 

......................

"She said yes?!" Christine squawked the next morning, as Leonard called her. "Holy fucking shit!"   
  
"Stop screeching in my goddamn ear," Leonard hissed, as he glanced into the bedroom. "Yes, Hannah said yes when I asked her on a date." 

He heard Christine babbling to someone, before coming back. "Well, this is very good news!" she said, giddy. "This is totally the first step in the two of you becoming a couple!" 

Leonard rolled his eyes, "Just because she said yes to one date, doesn't mean we're going to become a couple," he reminded her. "Hannah's got a lot on her plate right now and for all I know, she may not be ready for a relationship." 

"Oh stop!" Christine scoffed. "The two of you are so in love with each other, that it's obvious to everyone around you. I'm like... a hundred and thirty six percent sure that Hannah wants to be with you." 

"You really need to stop watching Maury," Leonard said, shaking his head. "It's one date, Chris. Not a happily ever after." 

Christine sighed, "Oh Lenny," she said. "I really wish you would stop beating yourself up, ya know? Don't let her get away and fall in love with another guy, who will probably be a scummy piece of shit who won't treat her or her child the way you would. You've been in love with her since forever and I know you want to be with her. The fact that you're still there, helping her through this process of being pregnant without being attached to someone, just shows how much you really care for her." 

In the bed, Hannah began to stir. "I know," he said quietly. "I better get going. Hannah's going to wake up any minute and start crying for food." 

"Call me later," Christine warned. 

Saying a quick goodbye, Leonard hung up the phone, just as Hannah slowly sat up in bed. "Good morning," he greeted her, as she looked up at him. "Sleep well?" 

"Like a baby," she said, giving him a sleepy smile. "Did you make breakfast yet? I'm starving." 

He snorted, "I was just about to ask you what you're in the mood for," he said, as she pushed the blankets off her lap. 

Hannah shrugged, "I could eat just about anything right now," she admitted, getting out of bed. "I'm actually craving orange juice right now... but if you don't have it, that's fine." 

"I have plenty of orange juice," Leonard said, as she stood before him. "Freshen up and I'll start cookin'." 

"Sounds good," Hannah said, before stepping forward to wrap her arms around him. "Thank you." 

He automatically hugged her back, "For what?" he asked. 

"Everything," she said, looking up at him. "Thank you for everything." 

Nodding slowly, Leonard gave her a gently squeeze. "You're welcome," he said, as she stepped back. "You go on and do whatever if it that you ladies do in the morning.... I'll start breakfast." 

Giggling, Hannah made her way into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, leaving Leonard by himself. 

"This girl is gonna kill me before we even make it to Friday," he muttered, starting for the kitchen. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hannah sat on the old sofa in her office, while Christopher drank from the offered water bottle that she had store in the mini fridge. 

"So?" she asked, as he drank. "How was the date?" 

Three months after his nephew put up a profile on a dating site, Christopher went on his first date with a woman he had been talking to for a month and a half; A thirty-eight year old elementary school teacher from the Upper East Side, named Sarah. 

"It was good," he said, setting the bottle against his knee. 

"Good?" Hannah frowned. "That's all I get? It was good? Come on, Chris.... Give me all the juicy details!" 

He snorted, "What do you want to know?" he asked. "If I made an ass out of myself, since I haven't been on a date in god knows how long. Probably before you were even conceived, now that I think about it" 

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Was she nice? Did she look anything like the picture you showed me?" she asked. "Please tell me you're going out with her again!" 

"She looked better than the photo," Christopher admitted, blushing a bit. "She's way out of my league, Han. She did agree to a second date, but I don't know what I'm doing. There's no way this could go anywhere." 

"And why not?" Hannah asked, turning to face him. "Give me a good reason why you don't think this could go anywhere?" 

He sighed, "I'm old for starters," he said, making Hannah snort. "And why would anyone want to put up with a cripple like me?" 

Hannah shook her head, "You're not old," she replied. "And so you go to physical therapy and you walk with a can and a limp! Everyone has flaws, Chris." 

Seeing that he still wasn't reassured, Hannah laid her hand on his arm. "The fact that she agreed to a second date is a good thing," she said. "That means that she really likes you and wants to see you again." 

"It does?" he asked, surprised. 

"Duh!" Hannah giggled. "How long were you two out for that night?" 

He shrugged, "We met around... five and I didn't get back to my place til a quarter to one." 

Hannah smiled, "First dates never really last that long unless they're good," she said. "The fact that it went over five hours is a good thing." 

"So.. you think I'm gonna be okay?" Christopher asked.

"I think you're going to be more than okay," she nodded. "Just.. if you ever start to doubt yourself or you're not sure if you're doing the right thing, you can always call me. It's probably better to call someone who's not your sister. Or your landlord."  
  
Christopher snorted, "I've ignored my sister's phone calls since Sunday," he admitted. "I just.. I don't want to tell her anything because the next thing I'll know... I'll have boxes of wedding invitations being sent to my place via-UPS." 

Hannah snorted, "Enough about me," he said. "What's going on with you? Anything with that doctor friend of yours? The one who doesn't like me?" 

"His name is Leonard and he does like you," Hannah reminded him. "And yes.. he asked me out on a date the day I went in for my amnio..." 

"Did he now?" Christopher asked, surprised. "And what did you say?" 

She pushed a strand a of hair behind her ear, "I said yes," she nodded. "I know I should probably be freaking out that my best friend asked me out on a date, but honestly... I'm not. Guess it's a good thing I'm pregnant, huh?" 

Christopher shrugged, "I'm sure you'll freak out the day of the date," he said. "Now, do I need to have a talk with this young man? Warn him that there's to be no funny stuff?" 

"I'm not sure the "protection of my virtue" really matters anymore," she said, rubbing her belly. "Len's not one to get freaky on a first date, Chris. I remember the last time he went on a date, he was more nervous about finding things to talk about, rather than jumping into bed with the woman. He's a southerner and therefore, he was raised like a gentleman by the women in his life." 

"Still, it should be reminded to him that he's to treat you like a lady," he said. "If he breaks your heart, I'll break his head. I may not be able to arrest him myself.. but I know people who owe me favors." 

Hannah shook her head, "You don't have to worry about anything," she insisted. "Now finish your water and we'll schedule our next appointment. I still have other patients to see today." 

.....................

Jim made his way down the busy sidewalk, drinking a coffee and enjoying his day off from writing. While everyday was a different day for work, today he woke up with no desire to sit in front of his laptop to write for a show that was on the verge of being cancelled. While it was a chilly day in October and parents were out with their children, looking for the perfect Halloween costumes for the following week, Jim was happy to be outside in the "real world" for once. 

After fixing another disastrous script, Jim decided to take the day for himself, heading downtown to pick up more blank journals and other supplies for his writing. His goal was to spend the entire Halloween weekend, writing and brainstorming ideas for his own script. A bowl of candy would sit outside his door for the kids in the apartment building, that way he wouldn't have to stop and get up every five seconds to answer the door. 

"Jim!" a woman shouted from the distance. "James Kirk!" 

Looking up, Jim spotted the red-headed beauty and managed a small smile. "Gaila!" he waved at her, as she weaved through disgruntled parents and over active children. 

She quickly pulled him into a hug, kissing him on the cheek. "Why haven't you called me!?" she asked, giving him a light shove. "I haven't seen nor heard from you since my birthday!" 

"I've been busy," he shrugged. "I've been basically forced to re-write the entire series."

Gaila rolled her eyes, "That show is utter shit," she said. "And you shouldn't be wasting your time and talent on it, Jim. Whatever happened to that show you've been writing? Or the book for that matter?" 

"You know.." Jim said. "I've been putting it off because of work... but I'm going to make the attempt to write more during the Halloween weekend." 

She smiled, "Good!" she nodded. "And then afterwards, we'll go out for a drink and catch up! I've missed you!" 

Gaila had been a frequent bed mate of Jim's, since he first moved to the city almost a decade previously. While their fling never went towards romantic, they did develop a great friendship, all while having great sex. 

"I'll give you a call come Monday morning," Jim promised. "I better get the last of my shit and head back home. I still have to email the last script of the season to the production crew and then pray that they won't contact me again until we know for sure that the show is coming back or not." 

"I hope to god it doesn't," Gaila shook her head. "But that something amazing falls into your lap. Or you know... you get that script done and score a major deal with HBO or something." 

Giving her another hug and saying goodbye, Jim headed further downtown, while Gaila went on her way, thinking long and hard about what he needed to do for the future. 

.................

"I totally want to bang the wiz kid," Hikaru said, as Hannah put away the clothes from the laundry basket. "Which makes me feel like a dirty old man, since he looks like he hasn't hit puberty yet." 

Hannah snorted, "Please do," she begged. "That way I can hear all the lovely details about it afterwards." 

He sighed, "I just don't understand why everyone is being such a dick to him,' he shrugged. "He's got potential, Han. Maybe it's a good thing to have someone fresh out of med school, telling everyone what to do." 

"Because Boyce doesn't allow it," she said, shoving the dirty clothes from the hamper into the basket. "Until Boyce steps down from his position, we cannot change anything." 

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "He's such a douchebag," he muttered. "Anyways, what's going on with you and McCoy? Are you two still going out this weekend?" 

"Yup!" Hannah nodded. "Dinner and maybe a movie....depending on how I feel afterwards." 

"I can't believe you're so calm about this," Hikaru said, watching as she straightened up her room. "I figured you'd be freaking out about this whole thing." 

She shrugged, "At this point... I'm not really looking for a relationship," she admitted. "It's just a date, Hikaru. It's not like we're getting married." 

The nurse suppressed his groan, knowing full well that Leonard McCoy was probably hoping and praying that this one date would turn into many that would lead to marriage in the future. "Just... be nice," he warned. "I would hate to see this date end badly and have you two not talking to each other anymore." 

"I know," Hannah nodded. 

"Besides, he's probably the only one, besides Nyota..who's actually excited about being in the delivery room to watch your vagina being ripped apart,' he shuddered. "He might even film it for you, that way you can look back on it. Or use it as blackmail for your kid when they turn sixteen." 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Leonard and Hannah sat across from each other in the pizza parlor, the rain falling heavily outside. 

"I'm sorry," Leonard said, as they waited for their food. "I planned on takin' you somewhere much nicer..."

Hannah giggled, "Len, pizza is fine," she insisted. "Besides double cheeseburgers and onion rings, I've been craving pizza like crazy the last couple of days."

He nodded, "At least you compromised and got half vegetable," he sighed, earning an eye roll from her. "If I can get you to eat something healthy tonight, I'll be a happy man." 

"Really?" Hannah asked, as he nodded. "It's just.. it's overwhelming how on top you are about my pregnancy." 

"You're the first person I know that's actually having a baby," Leonard admitted. "You're someone I care about, Han." 

She blushed, looking down at the sweating glass before her; the coaster damp already from the condensation. When Leonard first asked her out to dinner, Hannah didn't think twice about it. Two friends, co-workers at that, going out together for dinner. She didn't think twice when Leonard said the dress-code was semi-casual, nor did she think anything different when he showed up at her apartment with a bouquet of pink and white roses. At twenty-one weeks pregnant, Hannah was more focused on her expanding waistline, insane cravings and her desire to sleep most of the day away. 

Before she could respond, the waitress came by with their pizza, setting it down between them. "Can I getcha anything else?" she asked, looking between them both. "Another coke, miss?" 

"Sure," Hannah nodded, as the girl nodded. "Thank you." 

Once everything was brought to the table- drink refills, extra napkins and "the jar with the weird peppercorn looking things"- they dug in. They made small talk about work and how the six hour surgery Leonard performed went, earlier that morning. 

"Kid's going to make a semi-full recovery," he shrugged. "Should he be playing football again? As a doctor, I would be disappointed if he showed up in my OR again. As a parent? I would make him take up another hobby." 

"I never understood the obsession with football," Hannah said, as Leonard passed her a napkin. "Thank you," she said, wiping her mouth. "But like.. why do guys get all worked up over a bunch of guys, running after each other in tight pants?" 

Leonard chuckled, "It's just something us boys like to watch," he said. "American culture, I guess." 

Hannah blinked, "I thought baseball was the big American past-time sport?" she frowned. 

"At least it's more entertaining than soccer," Leonard snorted. "I don't know how you can sit there and watch a bunch of boys, kicking a ball around a huge field." 

"Have you ever been to a soccer match?" she asked, as he shook his head. "When I was undergrad, I did a semester abroad in Madrid. My roommate was from Barcelona and god, she knew how to party. I think we went to every match that fall semester, except for the ones that fell on test days and lectures." 

Leonard shook his head, "I didn't know you went to Madrid," he said, as Hannah's smile dimmed a bit. "I'm seething in jealousy right now." 

She shrugged, "I was supposed to stay for a whole year," she said. "Wasn't going to come home for the holidays. But Mom decided to..." 

He knew a good portion of the story, about how Laura never recovered from her husband leaving, when Hannah was a child. How Hannah returned to Stanford to finish out her undergrad before heading to John Hopkins, after her mother committed suicide the day before Christmas. 

"Hey," Leonard broke her trance, laying his hand on top of hers. "We could always take the baby to Madrid when they're a bit older." 

"You on an airplane? Hannah asked. "You cried when we flew to that conference in Alabama last year. And that was like.. a three and a half hour flight. It's an eight and a half hour flight to Madrid from New York." 

"I'll sleep through it," Leonard shrugged. "Or I'll stay up with the kid and read some twisted picture book to them, while you sleep." 

Hannah laughed, "If we go, we're taking them to a soccer game," she warned. "And we'll be decked out in Real Madrid gear." 

He groaned, chuckling as she picked at the second slice of pizza on her plate. "If it makes you happy, I will wear those hideous things," he said. 

"It will make me very happy," she beamed, picking up the slice. "Think I could take this pizza home? You know, whatever I don't inhale right now?" 

................

Hannah sighed as she sat in her office, facing the window. It was another rainy day, with temperatures in the low forties, and Hannah was irritable. After Leonard walked her up to her door, he kissed her on the cheek and left her feeling lightheaded and confused. All night long, she tossed and turned, trying to figure out what exactly was going on between them. They were best friends, best friends that went on a date together. The way Leonard kept his arm around her shoulders the entire night, as they huddled together under the umbrella, was the first sign. Then, on the subway, Leonard made sure she got a seat, before standing in front of her; he held the takeout bag and kept pushing the damp strands of hair away from her face, as the train hit every stop. 

"Doctor Sparrow?" there was a knock on the door, startling Hannah. 

"Yes?" she turned around to find a nurse standing at the door. 

She stepped into the room, "I have the write up from Mr. Pike's recent visit with Dr.McCoy," she said, holding up the file. "He told me to send the files to you." 

Hannah nodded, taking the folder from her. "Did he see these already?" she asked, taking the papers out. 

"Yes," the woman nodded, as Hannah read the results from the tests Leonard conducted the other day, before turning to put the scans up. "Aw, shit," she muttered, shaking her head. "I had a very bad feeling about this latest fall. Okay, can you call Mr. Pike and see if he can come in a half and hour early today?" 

"Yes, Doctor Sparrow," the woman nodded, as Hannah looked back at the scans. "Oh, and Doctor McCoy wants you to call him." 

Hannah nodded again, not saying a word, as the nurse left; closing the door behind her. Running her hand across her face, Hannah let out a deep sigh and shook her head. Her day went from bad to down the shitter, in less than three hours. 

.......

"So, you're saying that you want to do surgery on my foot?" Chris asked, looking between Hannah and Leonard. "Why do I get the feeling that Doctor Grump wants to cut my entire food off? 

"Chris," Hannah shook her head, while Leonard scowled. "Trust me when I say that, having this surgery will help. And, based on your x-rays and the MRI.... I'm making it mandatory." 

The older man sighed, "Your tendon in your right food is close to rupturing," Leonard said. "I would like to go in and shorten the tendon, which will help greatly with your foot and ankle function." 

"And the pain... after you heal and go through more physical therapy," Hannah concluded. 

Chris grumbled, "Oh come on," Hannah huffed. "You get more time with me! I'll even extend your session to another hour if you say yes to this surgery, Chris." 

"Han..." Leonard started, before Chris interrupted her. 

"When do we do this?" he asked, looking over at Leonard. 

Leonard nodded slowly, "Tomorrow morning," he said. "I'll have a nurse come in and draw some blood, go over the protocol before surgery." 

He nodded, "Before I sign all the fancy paper work," Chris said. "You need to swear that you're not going to cut my foot off or something." 

"He won't," Hannah said, looking at Leonard. "Because I will be in the OR with him the entire time." 

Chris looked relieved, "I know you hate going under and waking up disoriented and confused, " she continued. "So, I'll be there before you're drugged up and I'll be there the entire time and even afterwards." 

"You're too good to me, Han," Chris sighed, as Leonard rolled his eyes. "Alright Doc. Let's go do all this stuff, so I can go home and get my sister to pick up the damn cat." 

As Leonard went outside to get Christine, Hannah helped Chris off the couch. "When you're done, come back down," she said, as they walked to the door. "I know you're supposed to be here for therapy, but if you want to kill the hour with me, I'll get some lunch for us and we can talk about stuff." 

He nodded, "You gonna tell me about that date you had with McCoy?" he asked, as they reached the door. "I would ask him, but he's the one cutting into my foot tomorrow morning." 

"I will tell you," Hannah promised. "Now go and get your blood drawn and every other test he's going to make you take. I'll see you in an hour and I will have food and sugar-filled drinks to help you get home in one piece." 

...................

Later that afternoon, after Hannah left the hospital, she made a quick detour and found herself outside of Leonard's apartment door. Fidgeting with the strap of her bag, Hannah quickly knocked on the door and waited for Leonard to open up. She heard footsteps and the locks twisting, before the door was pulled open. 

"Hey," Leonard greeted her, surprised to see her standing on the other side of the door. "What are you doin' here?" 

"Can.. Can I come in?" she asked. 

Leonard nodded and stepped aside, letting her into his apartment. "I just put on some water for tea," he said, collecting the wet towel from the side table in the hall. "I was going to stop on the way home at the store to get some stuff to eat. But it's like a goddamn hurricane out, so I didn't." 

Hannah set her bag down at the table and removed her coat, "I need you to promise me something," she said, as he dug through the cabinets for food. 

"What? Ah ha!" he turned around, holding a box of Wheat Thins up. "I even have cheese for these bad boys." 

"I need you to promise me that you won't do anything that'll permanently damage Christopher," she said. 

He frowned, "Han.. I wouldn't do anything to sabotage a patient's life," he said, both shocked and upset that she would even think such a thing.

Her hand rested against the side of her belly, "I need you to promise," she said, not looking at him. "I need to hear you say it." 

"Fine! I promise I won't paralyze your boyfriend!" he snapped. "Alright?" 

Hannah looked at him, "My boyfriend?" 

"Well, the way you go on and on about him!" Leonard yelled, chucking the box onto the counter. "Might as well be your goddamn boyfriend." 

"How dare you!" Hannah yelled back. "You wanna know why I care so much about my patient? Huh, Leonard McCoy?" 

He folded his arms across his chest, "Enlighten me," he shrugged. 

She shook her head, "While you think we're having some.. romantic tryst in my fucking office.." it disgusted her to even say it. "He reminds me of my father, Len. Okay? My fucking father. You know, the one that up and left when I was four and a half." 

"Han.." 

"And sure, my father was a total asshole for doing what he did," Hannah continued. "But I honestly believe that if didn't get into that accident and still had his job, he would've been exactly like Chris." 

Hannah then bursted into tears, which startled Leonard, who quickly pushed away from the counter. "Hannah, I'm sorry," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

"I know we're not supposed to get involved with patients," she sniffled. "But you have to do this for me, okay? Please, please, do this for me Len." 

Leonard pulled back and placed his hands on either side of her face, "I will do my best," he promised. "He will have a full functioning foot after all the pain and torturing and he will be fine." 

Hannah reached up and swiped at her face, "Okay?" Leonard asked, as she nodded. "Come on. Let's get you into dry clothes and into bed." 

"I have to go home," she hiccuped, as Leonard walked her down the hall to his bedroom. 

"You're staying here tonight," he said, opening the closet with one hand. "I'll order in and we'll go to bed early, okay?" 

She took the offered sweatshirt and sweatpants from him, nodding slowly. "Now, go change and I'll bring you some tea." 

Kissing her forehead, Leonard watched as she made her way into his bathroom, closing the door behind her. Sighing, Leonard stepped out of the bedroom and went back into the kitchen, moving to the drawer that held all the take out menus. While he knew Hannah was violating protocol, getting emotionally involved with her patient, Leonard also knew that it had an impact on her person life. As he picked up the phone, dialing the number to their favorite chinese take out spot, Leonard began to feel the pressure upon his shoulders. Tomorrow was going to be the biggest test for both himself and Hannah, especially if he were to screw up.

All eyes would be on one Doctor Leonard McCoy. And that alone, was a horrible feeling. 


End file.
